Letter to Aslan
by hehehe.bubbles
Summary: Set after TLTWTW and before PC, and is an blend of bookverse and movieverse. Lucy writes a letter to Aslan.


**Disclaimer: I don't owm Narnia or any of its characters, though I wish I did...  
but then I'd be dead.**

**And, _Mishy, _I KNOW you're reading this.**

Dear Aslan,

Peter's been in another fight again.

It's been his third fight this school term, and only one and a half weeks have passed since the start of the term.

He (Peter) claims that he only threw the first punch because the boy didn't give him the respect he (thought he) deserved.

Ed says it's only a temporary thing – it's only Peter's way with trying to deal with the pain of leaving Narnia behind. Susan claims that it's because Peter used to be the High King, worshipped and adored by everyone, and now that he's a nobody again, he's feeling angry with the world. She says he'll get over it eventually. It's just a part of human nature, she believes. Being angry, that is.

I personally believe it's a combination of both. But it's been months since we've come back to England – and the rest of us haven't been this disruptive. Though I suppose we didn't have as much to lose as he did, being the High King, and all.

I'm getting worried about him, truly. The Peter that I knew walked around with a big, soppy smile on his face. The Peter I knew was charming, noble and chivalrous. The Peter that I knew was a true King.

The Peter I knew would not pick a fight with someone just because that person did not do what Peter had told him to do. He wouldn't mope around all day, either, and his face wouldn't look like it was etched into a permanent frown, because that was just not _Peter._

I feel as if I don't know him anymore.

Though Ed's no better than Peter at the moment. Oh, Aslan, Ed's as stubborn as a bull. And the most loyal person that I have ever met. Must he insist on fighting alongside with Peter every single time he gets into a fight? He must know that only gets him into trouble as well.

Though I do suppose these characteristics make him our Ed.

When I ask him about it, he only shrugs and says, _we're brothers – we fight side to side, back to back – like we always do. _The _in Narnia _goes unsaid, though it hovers around us, suffocating.

It brings back old memories of Pete and Ed fighting side by side in battle – back when we were older, if that makes any sense. But I suppose everything makes perfect sense to you, Aslan.

Aslan, please help us. Peter –_Peter, _our rock; our _leader _is losing his faith, both in you and in Narnia, and when he does, I fear that the rest of us won't be far behind.

Ed's always been the closest out of all of us to Peter, and if Peter forgets, Edmund would surely follow. Loyal to the very end. They are like two halves of a whole – one cannot live without the other. Pete used to say that they were close because seeing each other almost die on the battlefield over and over again made them realise how important they were to each other.

Susan would be the next to go. She's always been so terribly practical, and would never believe something she could not see with her own two eyes. Both Pete and Ed would no longer remember Narnia, and I would be the only one to warn her. But I know she won't listen to me – why listen to a nine year old girl's fairytale? Like I said, she's always been extremely practical.

If that happens, Aslan, then I would be terribly alone. And that, in itself, is a frightening thought.

Please help us, Aslan. Bring us back to Narnia, so that Peter will remember who he is, and be himself, Peter the _Magnificent_ again. Take us back to Narnia, to Cair Paravel, to home. Because England isn't home. Not anymore. We've experienced a whole new world, where everything is brighter, better, more beautiful – and we never wanted to leave, to go back to that dreary gray world that is England.

Everyone here – in England – we don't particularly care for anymore (except for mother and Father, of course), but back _home_, we have Mr. Tumnus, we have Oreius, we have _you, _Aslan. Along with so many others.

Please, Aslan, please take us home.

Yours faithfully,

Queen Lucy the Valiant.

**I would appreciate reviews!**


End file.
